When the Seagulls cry over the Garden Wall
by Sweetie-Nyan
Summary: Wirt está a punto de empezar la universidad y siente que hay algo que no va bien en su vida. No está seguro de sus sentimientos por Sara y piensa más de lo que debería en Beatrice. Es entonces cuando conoce a cierta bruja que le promete un milagro...


¡Muy buenas! Sweetie al habla, después de casi un año sin publicar nada. Por fin me he decidido a volver a escribir un fic largo, con este crossover (bastante extraño, lo sé) que se me ha ocurrido. Mi intención es que tanto los fans de OTGW como los de Umineko puedan disfrutar de su lectura, aunque no conozcan nada de la otra parte del crossover (por eso intentaré explicar lo máximo que pueda sin que se haga muy largo o pesado uwu). Obviamente, esto implica que habrá bastantes **spoilers**, por lo que no os recomendaría seguir leyendo si no queréis que os arruine la fiesta (?). En principio, intentaré que este fic tenga 8 episodios (igual que el número de episodios de Umineko), pero como realmente voy improvisando muchas cosas a la vez que escribo, puede que al final me salgan más o hasta menos, ya se verá… Y antes de que se me olvide, la imagen de Wirt y Beatrice de la portada ha sido dibujada por wirtthegnomeking (en tumblr), yo solo la edité. Eso es todo, espero que lo disfrutéis o/

Episodio 1: Return of the Golden Witch.

- ¡Wirt! ¡Despierta, vamos! ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Hoy es el día!

Wirt gruñó mostrando su desagrado y se revolvió entre las sábanas. Estaba tan a gusto en la cama que lo último que quería era levantarse de ella, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Si no lo hacía cuanto antes, lo más probable es que el Greg-pertador volviera, esta vez tirándose en plancha sobre él. Y, con lo que empezaba a pesar, dudaba que pudiera quitárselo de encima con facilidad.

Se levantó con los ojos aún entrecerrados y dirigió su mirada al calendario que había colgado en la pared. El día de hoy estaba marcado con un gran círculo rojo. Oh, claro, ya recordaba por qué su hermano pequeño le había despertado con más energía de la habitual. Hoy comenzaban las vacaciones de verano. Hoy era su graduación del instituto. El año que viene sería un universitario con todas las de la ley. Salió de su habitación arrastrando los pies y se dirigió al baño mientras escuchaba de fondo la voz de su hermano hablándole a Jason Funderburker. La rana, que, con su mera presencia, haría que Wirt y Greg jamás olvidaran su aventura en The Unknown. A Wirt le bastaba con saber que aquello no fue mentira. Que, aún al borde de la muerte por asfixia, lo que vieron existió. Demasiada casualidad sería que tanto Greg como él mismo hubieran soñado o alucinado con lo mismo. Se miró en el espejo. Hacía ya bastante que había dejado de ser aquél chico de 15 años que salvó a todo un mundo, aquel al que llamaban El Peregrino. Ahora tenía 18, y dudaba (siempre dudaba de todo) de que aún mereciera tal título.

Su reflejo le devolvió la somnolienta y dubitativa mirada. Se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo, de tal forma que le caía sobre la frente, las orejas y, ligeramente, sobre los hombros. Seguía siendo bastante delgaducho, pero había crecido, así que por el simple hecho de ser alto parecía tener un aspecto ciertamente imponente, así que le dejaban en paz y no le provocaban más de la cuenta. Negó con la cabeza, a lo cual el reflejo le correspondió con perfecta sincronización. No estaba contento con lo que veía. No, no, ese no era el problema. No estaba contento con sus perspectivas de futuro. Ni con él mismo. O con las dos cosas. Ya no estaba seguro de nada. ¿Qué iba a ser de él ahora? Aunque creía que las cosas iban a cambiar tras su lucha con La Bestia y su vuelta al mundo real, la verdad es que lo único que varió fue la relación con su hermano. Dejó de ver al pequeño Greg como un crío mimado y molesto, siempre en su mundo de fantasía y entendiendo las cosas como quería. Era un niño valiente, más de lo que él lo sería jamás. Era de confianza, la duda no le detenía y su determinación brillaba con fuerza. La verdad es que le envidiaba un poco. Deberían haber nacido a la inversa, Greg ganaría mucho más siendo el mayor. Con decir que hoy era su último día de colegio y que el año que viene llegaría al instituto, y se encontraba de lo más optimista y emocionado… Wirt suspiró. A él bastaba pensar en la universidad para empezar a temblar ligeramente.

¿Había cambiado algo más? Su relación con Sara había ido haciéndose cada vez más estrecha, y eso no alegraba mucho a Wirt. Siempre le había gustado Sara, y estaba bastante seguro de sus sentimientos (¡hasta le había grabado una cinta, por amor de Dios!) hasta que recobró el conocimiento al volver de The Unknown. Tras eso, había ido quedando más con Sara y había aprendido a apreciar su carácter, cada rasgo de ella. Su risa, su actitud bastante pasota ante la vida, y su filosofía de no preocuparse por nimiedades. Y esto había hecho que Wirt se sintiese decepcionado. ¿Y si tal vez no le gustaba Sara, sino la idea preconcebida e ideal que se había formado de ella? Tipo amor platónico. Eso le ocurría con frecuencia a los artistas, y él era músico y poeta, y eso le hacía medio artista, ¿verdad? En el fondo de su corazón, estaba seguro de que si en su camino no se hubiera cruzado cierto pajarito azul no habría tenido tantas dudas sobre dar el primer paso y declararse a Sara.

Beatrice. Wirt tenía que admitir que pensaba bastante en ella. No podía evitar sentir unas ciertas ganas de proteger a su amiga de otro universo, cosa que, hasta la fecha, jamás había sentido con Sara. Ella sabía valérselas por sí misma. Bueno, ¿no fue la propia Beatrice la que abandonó a su familia para lograr encontrar una forma de romper la maldición que ella había causado? ¿No era eso valérselas por uno mismo también? Y, sin embargo, Wirt no lo veía igual. Beatrice solo se hacía la dura, en realidad no tenías que conocerla mucho para ver que tenía un corazón absurdamente frágil. Era demasiado pequeñita para un bosque tan enorme. Bueno, igual en su forma humana no era tan pequeña. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era en realidad. Le gustaba pensar que era rubia, que tenía una larga y hermosa melena de ese color. Ni siquiera, ahora que meditaba sobre ello, sabía su edad. ¿Era mayor que él? ¿Se acordaría de Wirt, el Peregrino? Tuvo que golpearse en la cara con fuerza. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Wirt? ¿Desde cuándo te estás empezando a plantear en serio tus sentimientos hacia un pájaro, hacia alguien a quien jamás en tu vida has visto como persona y de la que nunca volverás a saber? Beatrice no soportaba los dramas emocionales, probablemente estaría demasiado ocupada viviendo su vida… O haciendo a saber qué.

Se vistió con cuidado, poniéndose su jersey marrón nuevo con rombos amarillos. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban, y su estilo más bien clásico de vestir seguía igual. No se le tenía que olvidar que debía dejar fuera del armario su traje de chaqueta y elegir una corbata adecuada para la cena y fiesta de graduación de esa noche. Salió del baño y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, buscando con la mirada el pan para hacerse unas tostadas. No lo encontró y gruñó por segunda vez en lo que llevaba de día.

- Greg, no estarás intentando otra vez que Jason coma pan, ¿verdad?

- Eh, esta vez Jason no ha tenido nada que ver – oyó unos pasos acelerados, y Greg apareció por la puerta, llevando en una mano la bolsa del pan- Tenía hambre y quería comer una tostada más.

- Con dos tostadas tienes más que de sobra – Wirt tomó una de las rebanadas y la dejó caer en el tostador- No sé cómo eres capaz de comer tanto…

- ¡Estoy en edad de crecimiento! ¿No lo ves? – Greg se alejó un poco de él y empezó a girar para que su hermano pudiera mirarle desde todos los ángulos posibles - ¡Solo quedan tres meses para que empiece el instituto, tengo que demostrarles que no dejé de ejercitarme ni en verano!

Wirt miró de reojo a Greg. Dejando aparte todas las tonterías que estaba diciendo, debía de reconocer que no exageraba con lo de la edad en crecimiento. Había pegado un buen estirón, siendo casi una cabeza más alto que el resto de niños de su clase, y bastante alto para sus 12 años. Imitándole un poco, también se había dejado el pelo un poco más largo, pero no llegaba a sus ojos ni le cubría las orejas por completo. Se había puesto su camiseta favorita, que tenía estampado un elefante de color gris (animal que siempre le recordaría a esa noche de Halloween de hace unos años).

- Deberías dejar de presumir tanto y empezar a cultivarte mentalmente. Es también importante, no voy a ayudarte con los deberes cuando estés en el instituto.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Esa es tu función como hermano mayor! – Greg hizo pucheros, pero por su cara se notaba que estaba conteniendo la risa. Wirt, masticando su pan con mermelada recién tostado, sonrió levemente. Le gustaba ver como Greg, a pesar de su edad, seguía manteniendo su forma de ser tan alocada y divertida. Esperaba que le fuera bien en el instituto, y desde luego le deseaba que ni un solo día tuviera las dudas que en su época le atormentaban (y aún hoy día también) a diario.

- Mi función como hermano mayor es precisamente el decirte lo que no debes de hacer. Tengo más experiencia que tú en esto de vivir, hazme caso.

- Ya estás hablando como un viejo… -suspiró Greg- Si Beatrice te oyera…

Wirt no tuvo tiempo de responderle, ya que oyó como su madre llamaba a Greg desde la entrada y le decía que se preparase, que tenían que marcharse ya al colegio. Greg salió corriendo a por su mochila mientras Wirt, masticando los últimos trozos de tu tostada, pensaba en cierta chica de pelo (posiblemente) rubio.

La tarde ya caía cuando Wirt salió del recinto del instituto. Había sido un día muy extraño. Los profesores les habían dado grandes discursos acerca de su futuro (solo un simple preludio de lo que les esperaba en el acto de graduación esa noche), las chicas no hacían más que comentar qué vestido se iban a poner, a la hora del almuerzo les habían preparado un menú especial (debido al cual Wirt dudaba que pudiera comer algo en la cena)… Todo tenía un cierto regusto a despedida. Era todo demasiado melancólico. Wirt empezó a fijarse en todos aquellos pequeños detalles que pasaban desapercibidos en su día a día, pero que ahora, al ser la última vez que cruzaría esas puertas, le parecían de lo más obvios. El óxido de las ventanas de la última planta. El ruido que hacían las pisadas de los alumnos al bajar las escaleras. El reloj de la fachada del edificio, que estaba dos minutos atrasado. La…

- ¡Wirt! ¡Eh, Wirt! – salió de su ensimismamiento al oír su nombre. Se giró y la vio en la entrada principal, apoyada en su bicicleta.

Sara. Se había dejado crecer su melena azabache y ahora le caía sobre los hombros, más o menos hasta la altura de las caderas. A su piel oscura le sentaba particularmente bien el estar bañada por la luz de la puesta de sol.

- ¿Qué tal, Sara? – Wirt la saludó, intentando hacer uso de todo su (escaso) autocontrol para no ponerse a tartamudear ni sonrojarse. No podía evitar ponerse particularmente nervioso en su presencia. Y pensar que hace unas horas se estaba planteando sus sentimientos hacia Sara a favor de un ser de otro mundo…

- Te estaba esperando. ¡Vamos! Tenemos que llegar a casa cuanto antes, tenemos que prepararnos para esta noche – Sara dejó de apoyarse en la bicicleta y la colocó a su lado.

- Vaya, pareces muy emocionada – Wirt se colocó a su lado y empezó a caminar a la misma vez que ella. Todo aquello le hacía simplemente feliz.

- ¿Tú no lo estás? ¡Nuestro último día! ¿Puedes creerlo? Vamos a ser universitarios – Sara rió- Creo que me ilusiona más el fin de esta etapa de mi vida que la celebración en sí… No me va lo de ponerme vestiditos y esas cosas… -sacudió la cabeza- ¿Cuáles son tus planes, Wirt? ¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

- Yo… -hizo una pausa. Ojalá tuviera claro lo que hacer por una vez en su vida- Tengo varias opciones… Había pensado estudiar literatura, sabes que me encanta la poesía… -miró de reojo a Sara, para descubrir que le estaba prestando toda su atención. Oh, cielos. Desvió la mirada. Se le estaban poniendo rojas las orejas- P-pero… n-no sé si mi madre va a dejarme que estudie eso, así que… mi otra opción sería entrar en el conservatorio, especializarme aún más en el clarinete… Ya sabes que mi padrastro es muy pesado con ese tema… -carraspeó débilmente. Todo era una incógnita.

- Vaya… Al menos tienes algunas cosas en mente – Sara miró hacia el cielo, que tenía un tono rosado- Yo aún no tengo ni idea. Cuando tengo una carrera decidida, veo una cualidad en otra que me hace pensar que será una mejor opción para mí… Y así todo el tiempo. ¿No te ha pasado alguna vez?

- E-eh… P-pues ahora que lo dices… - Wirt tragó saliva. ¿Qué debía contestarle? ¿Algo como "sí, Sara, resulta que me pasa eso mismo pero contigo y con otra chica a la cual nunca he llegado a ver como tal y que vive en otro lugar más lejano de lo imaginable, y que quizás ni siquiera se acuerda de mí, vaya que risas, ¿eh?"? Por suerte, tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de conversación- Bueno, Sara, ya hemos llegado a tu casa. Te veré esta noche, entonces – intentó alejarse lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Wirt, espera! – algo le detuvo. Sara le estaba agarrando del brazo, evitando su marcha. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos. Entonces le soltó, murmurando una leve disculpa.

- ¿…Sara…? – Wirt parpadeó rápidamente. ¿Se había equivocado, o Sara se había sonrojado un poco?

- Wirt, yo… - Sara tomo aire y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, había gran decisión en ellos- Tengo que decirte algo. Algo importante –se aclaró la garganta- No se me dan bien estas cosas, así que lo diré rápido. Hoy se cierra una fase de nuestra vida, como dije antes, lo que significa que algo nuevo empieza y… Me dije a mí misma que, ya que había tantos cambios, era mejor empezar cuanto antes, así que… Me gustas, Wirt. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Debía haber oído mal. Wirt intentó pensar eso, pero lo había escuchado perfectamente. Aquello era una declaración en toda regla. ¿Por qué en este momento? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No podría habérselo dicho antes de que fuera a Lo Desconocido? ¿Antes de conocer a Beatrice? ¿Y por qué demonios una vocecita en su cabeza le había susurrado "ojalá hubiera sido Beatrice la que te hubiera dicho esas palabras"? Maldita sea. Aquello no estaba bien. No. No. En su cabeza se mezclaban varias imágenes. La primera vez que Sara escuchó una de sus cintas. Cuando conoció a Beatrice. Cuando Sara y él fueron al cine a ver aquella terriblemente mala pero entretenida película de ciencia ficción. La mirada de felicidad cuando le dio a Beatrice las tijeras de Adelaide que romperían su maldición. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Parad. Dejadlo de una vez. Basta. BASTA.

Echó a correr hacia la dirección de la que venían. Solo quería que las imágenes que veía desaparecieran. Que el mundo se callara por un momento, por un minuto. Creyó haber oído la voz de Sara diciéndole que esperase, o disculpándose, qué sabía él. Giró a la derecha, entrando en una avenida que, extrañamente, se encontraba bastante en calma.

Y entonces el mundo se detuvo. El tiempo empezó a correr más despacio. Entonces la vio.

Solo su aspecto ya desconcertaba. Wirt nunca había visto a nadie como ella (y eso que había visto cosas bastante extrañas en The Unknown). Era una joven de estatura media, con una larga cabellera azulada, perfectamente recortada, que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Su vestimenta era bastante peculiar, un vestido negro de lo más recargado con un delantal blanco. Casi parecía que fuera a una fiesta de disfraces ambientada en otras épocas lejanas. Y sus ojos… Nunca había visto ojos como aquellos. De un color violáceo, no parecía sentir nada en absoluto, con la excepción de cierto aburrimiento. Como si llevara varias decenas de siglos en un tedio constante, cansada de vivir pero incapaz de poner fin a su vida. Wirt sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. La chica le estaba mirando a él.

- E-esto… H-hola… -tartamudeó torpemente- ¿E-eres nueva? Nunca te había visto e-en el barrio… ¿Te has perdido? ¿O-o acaso eres extranjera? ¿E-entiendes mi idioma? Vaya, debería haber prestado más atención a mis clases de francés…

- Eres Wirt, ¿no es cierto? – el susodicho se quedó helado. No solo por la tranquila voz de la chica (que pronunciaba perfectamente su idioma) sino por el hecho de que parecía conocerle, aunque estaba seguro de que jamás la había visto. Recordaría a alguien como ella.

- S-sí… p-pero… ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? Creo que nunca te he visto…

- Oh, vaya. Qué modesto eres –la chica soltó una risa con cierto deje sarcástico- ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de Wirt, el Peregrino? – ladeó la cabeza mientras enfatizaba la pronunciación de las últimas palabras.

Wirt podía notar que su cuerpo se había puesto en tensión, alerta. Los únicos que sabían de aquello (en ese mundo) eran Greg y él mismo, y se había asegurado de que su hermano no hablase más de la cuenta. Pero, ¿cómo…?

- ¿Eres… eres de The Unknown? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

La chica dejó escapar una leve y suave risa. Casi parecería que era alegre, de no ser porque sus ojos no alteraron su expresión en lo más mínimo.

- No, no soy de allí. Pero he estado en ese mundo. He estado en muchos mundos. Lo normal, siendo como soy una bruja viajera. Debemos viajar para purificar nuestras almas, para escapar del inacabable aburrimiento… Pero, ¿qué te voy a contar a ti? Ya has tenido contacto con suficientes criaturas mágicas como para saber reconocer a una…

Entonces Wirt apreció un detalle que hasta ahora (bien porque la chica había cambiado de postura o porque estaba demasiado ocupado fijándose en su curioso aspecto) no había percibido. La chica tenía una cola de gato, que ahora movía de lado a lado despreocupadamente. Wirt ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Cómo podía ser que la gente no se escandalizase por su aspecto? Oh, es cierto, al entrar en la calle estaba infrecuentemente vacía… ¿Era aquello casualidad?

- ¿Has dicho… una bruja? Espero que no tengas nada que ver con Adelaide… - intentó sonar amenazante, aunque le daba la impresión de que a aquella chica nada le asustaba.

- Vaya, vaya… -volvió a dejar escapar una risa con deje divertido- Deberías reservar esa energía para odiar a las personas apropiadas, Peregrino. No tengo nada que ver con Adelaide, ella era tan solo una bruja de rango inferior, atrapada para siempre en un mundo de lo más deprimente… Pero sí, soy una bruja. Déjame que me presente – se agarró los pliegues de su falda e hizo una pequeña reverencia- Mi nombre es Bernkastel. Soy la bruja de los Milagros.

- ¿De los… de los Milagros? – Wirt ya no entendía absolutamente nada. Mira que había vivido situaciones raras, pero aquella se llevaba la palma. ¿No sería todo una simple broma?

- No estoy tomándote el pelo, Peregrino – Wirt se sobresaltó. ¿Le había leído el pensamiento? No, imposible, seguro que en su cara se dibujaba la sospecha- Sí, es cierto que tienes una cara bastante fácil de leer, pero para mí todas las caras humanas son lo mismo. He visto tantas…

- ¿A qué… a qué has venido? – Wirt decidió dejar de pensar en si era real o no. Escucharía lo que tenía que decir, y si veía que era obvio que le estaba engañando, daría media vuelta e iría a casa.

- Estoy aquí para cumplir tu deseo, para hacer realidad tu milagro. Ese que está en lo más profundo de tu corazón. Has sido escogido, tú, entre cientos de miles de millones, para ser favorecido por mi poder y protegido por mí.

- ¿Deseo? Lo lamento, pero… No sé a qué te refieres. No se me ocurre que… qué cosa tan compleja puedo estar deseando. Solo… solo soy un tipo normal.

- ¿No sabes de lo que hablo? ¿Me estás diciendo que te has olvidado de ella… de Beatrice?

A Wirt le dio un vuelco el corazón. Su pulso subió rápidamente. Había dicho el nombre. El nombre de ese frágil pajarillo al que se le podía derribar con un golpe de brisa más fuerte de lo acostumbrado.

- Aaah, veo que sí que te acuerdas de ella. Y ella también de ti, ¿sabías eso? – Bernkastel sacudió la cabeza, como si el asunto la molestara un poco- Vuestros corazones comparten el mismo deseo… Eso ha potenciado que suceda el milagro.

- ¿Ella también quiere…? No, espera – Wirt inspiró profundamente- No es esa la cuestión. No he entendido muy bien tu discurso. ¿Qué milagro pretendes cumplir?

- Mi poder puede hacer que os veáis de nuevo, Peregrino. La quieres, ¿verdad? Podrás viajar hasta allí, verla, decirle todo lo que quisiste y nunca pudiste…

Ver a Beatrice. Aquello era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Es más, era imposible. Wirt frunció el ceño. Ya está, aquello debía ser una broma. Seguro que era alguna amiga de Greg a la que este le había contado más de lo que debía.

- Se acabó. Te lo has preparado bastante, es cierto, pero no puedo seguir con esta farsa –suspiró- Me voy a casa. Ya voy tarde para la fiesta de esta noche.

Iba a girarse para continuar con su camino, pero se detuvo en seco. La chica había extendido el brazo, con la palma de su mano mirando hacia el cielo. Un montón de pequeños puntos brillantes empezaron a acumularse en ella, puntos de color azul que acabaron formando una especie de diamante, que giraba sobre si mismo sobre la mano de la bruja. Irradiaba un brillo extraño, que hacía que cualquiera supiese con solo un vistazo que no pertenecía a este mundo. Wirt se quedó boquiabierto. Cualquier pensamiento escéptico que pudiera tener, cualquier réplica científica, las mismas leyes de la física, acababan de romperse ante la vista de aquel fenómeno. Con la mano que tenía libre, la joven llamada Bernkastel le hizo señas para que se acercara.

- Esto es un Fragmento. Hay cientos, miles, en donde vengo, en el Mar de los Fragmentos. Cada uno es un mundo, un universo, una posibilidad de elección. Las brujas viajeras como yo podemos desplazarnos entre ellos y visitarlos, así como recopilarlos. Y este es el correspondiente a The Unknown, tal y como lo dejaste, liberado de La Bestia. Acércate y mira el reflejo del cristal, Peregrino. Estoy segura de que te vas a sorprender…

Wirt se acercó muy despacio. Su mente estaba en blanco, y sentía un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, producido por los nervios y la expectación. Miró con atención la gran gema azulada. Al principio vio tan solo un cristal opaco, pero al fijarse con atención comprobó cómo cada parte del alargado diamante cobraba vida, casi como si estuviera viendo distintos programas en distintas pantallas de televisión. ¡Un momento! ¿Aquello era…? ¡Sí! ¡Era la escuela de animales, estaba seguro! ¡Y allí estaba Pottsfield! También estaba allí el Leñador, arrebujado entre mantas… y aquella muchacha tan pálida debía de ser su hija. Wirt no podía seguir negando lo evidente. Bernkastel tenía razón. Ella era realmente una bruja, aquello no era ningún truco y podría ser capaz de volver a The Unknown … Y ver a Beatrice.

- Déjame aclarar una cosa – Wirt levantó la mirada y habló con su tono más serio posible, mientras escudriñaba la pétrea expresión de la bruja- Te creo, después de todo lo que he visto. Pero, si voy allí, ¿podré volver? ¿No me quedaré allí encerrado para siempre?

- Ah, esa la mirada que esperaba. Ahora sí que me pareces un Peregrino de verdad… - Bernkastel se pasó los dedos por su melena- Te he dicho que te prestaría mi poder de viajar entre Fragmentos. Cuentas con mi bendición – hizo un gesto con la mano con la que no sujetaba el cristal de The Unknown, y en el aire apareció flotando mágicamente otro cristal del mismo color- Haz la prueba. Vas a viajar momentáneamente a un mundo aleatorio, entre los muchos que existen. Para transportarte, solo tienes que tocar el Fragmento.

Wirt dejó que el diamante se posase sobre su mano. Lo contempló girar lentamente, observó su curioso brillo. Entonces, con algo de miedo, dejó que su otra mano rozase el cristal… El mundo comenzó a retorcerse a su alrededor. La calle, el dorado atardecer, Bernkastel… todo desapareció. Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba de pie en una especie de mirador. A sus pies se encontraba una muy pequeña aldea, rodeada por montañas y enormes bosques. También allí caía la tarde, pero la luz era distinta… Era más rojiza que dorada. Wirt se giró y pudo ver un enorme edificio de estilo oriental. ¿Era un templo? No estaba muy seguro, solo sabía que aquello no era su barrio… y que el sonido que hacían las cigarras era atronador. Demasiado exagerado. ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta? De forma inconsciente, dirigió su mano de nuevo al cristal, y la aldea y las cigarras se desvanecieron…

- ¿Has disfrutado el paseo? – Bernkastel le observaba, como si no hubiera estado fuera ni un segundo.

Había vuelto al lugar que conocía, a la calle (aún vacía) en la que estaba. Wirt notó que le caía una gota de sudor por la frente, y se dejó caer al suelo. Las piernas le temblaban con mucha fuerza. Era demasiado. Había viajado entre dimensiones. En menos de una hora todo su mundo había tomado un brusco giro de 180º, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tomarse unos instantes para asimilar todo aquello.

- ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? ¿Ya me crees por completo? – la joven bruja apoyó todo su peso en una de sus piernas, parecía algo molesta y hastiada por tener que dar tantas explicaciones.

- Yo… te creo – Wirt, respirando agitadamente, fue capaz de contestar. Ya lo había asimilado- Estoy listo. Puedo irme.

- Excelente – Bernkastel esperó a que Wirt se levantase y le pasó el diamante con un leve golpecito de su mano- Cuando viajes allí, el Fragmento se convertirá en un colgante, te será más fácil de transportar, y evitará las miradas curiosas. Ya sabes cómo va el resto.

- Bien – Wirt, decidido, volvió a mirar el cristal, los reflejos en miniatura de aquel mundo que había visitado hace tanto tiempo atrás. Iba a tocar el Fragmento, cuando se giró para mirar a la joven por última vez- Bernkastel. No sé muy bien todavía por qué estás haciendo todo esto… No sé si estás de mi lado o simplemente debes hacerlo porque es tu trabajo como bruja o qué, pero… - sonrió ampliamente- Muchas gracias, de verdad. No puedes imaginarte lo que esto significa para mí.

- No me lo agradezcas – la bruja le devolvió la sonrisa (por una vez, pensó Wirt, parecía que sonreía de corazón)- Adelante y disfruta.

Wirt asintió, volvió la mirada hacia el cristal y lo rozó con la punta de los dedos, cerrando los ojos para intentar que el impacto del cambio de mundo no le afectase tanto como antes.

Bernkastel mantuvo la sonrisa. La imagen de Wirt no llegó a desvanecerse del todo, sino que se quedó en el sitio, como si estuviera congelado, de forma semi transparente.

- Ah, estos humanos… - la bruja se retorció en una risa fría y cruel. Su amable sonrisa no era ya más que una mueca diabólica- Es tan fácil engañarles… Tan absurdamente sencillo…

Dejó de reír abruptamente y comprobó la imagen translúcida de Wirt. Chasqueó los dedos y un coche deportivo rojo apareció a cierta distancia del joven. A la distancia justa para que, si el tiempo no estuviera congelado como lo estaba ahora, atropellase a Wirt sin posibilidad de que él lo esquivase.

- Bueno, Peregrino… ya están listos todos los preparativos… Se ha abierto un nuevo tablero… Que comience el juego.

Con estas palabras, la bruja desapareció sin hacer ni un ruido.

Y el tiempo volvió a su curso.

Espero vuestras reviews sobre lo que os ha parecido, así como vuestras teorías sobre lo que pasará después, ya sabéis que contesto a todos los mensajes que dejáis :D. Quien pille la referencia oculta del primer mundo al que viaja Wirt saldrá mencionado en el siguiente episodio (o le daré un gran abrazo virtual. O ambas cosas).


End file.
